A Collection of Weird Fantasies I have
by Jpr123
Summary: Contains Lemons if you are offended by that DO NOT READ. This will contain (Human x Human) (OC x OC) (Human x Pokemon). This is just a small collection of weird fantasies I have so please enjoy. BTW a lot of amourshipping.


**Author Notes: Hey I was bored one day so I decided to make a lemon fic. Anyway this contains sex, lust, graphic imagery. So if you're sensitive to any of these things please look away. Well does a lemon really need any set up let's just jump right into it.**

(-0-)

It was a Tuesday night, but for Ash and Serena this was the day they loved to have intense sex on Bonnie's bed. Ash shoved his fingers down Serena's throat trying to make her gag. His rock hard erection pounded right into her asshole ripping and tearing apart her tight ass.

Serena was turned on by Bonnie who was drenched in her pussy juices. It was lucky for both them that Bonnie was a deep sleeper allowing them to have sex in that tiny tent. Serena's pussy was right up against Bonnie's nose, she was hoping desperately that Bonnie would wake up and eat out her pussy.

Ash stood up and shoved his feces covered cock down Serena's mouth. "Yeah Serena you like that! Suck the cock that you wanted so badly!" Ash yelled.

Serena couldn't breath, but that didn't matter. Her body was getting hot and she couldn't control her pleasures anymore. She began to undress Bonnie's clothing and fondled her young pussy with her fingers. Bonnie's virgin soft pussy was heavenly, she bent over allowing Ash to stick his cock back in her ass.

Serena began to suck and lick Bonnie's clit. Bonnie's sleeping body jerked around at the feeling of Serena's heavenly tongue. Bonnie's eyes slowly opened to see a sight that honestly scared her, but the pleasure from her rude awakening took over her. She began to pant and beg for more she screamed from the pure pleasure.

"Ash stick it in me right now please!" Bonnie begged.

Ash smirked as he shoved his 8 inch cock down Bonnie's tight little pussy. Blood and juices came squirting out of her vagina. Serena sat down on Bonnie's face allowing her to suck and lick her pussy just as Serena had done to her before. Serena handed Ash a massive purple dildo which Ash gladly took. He shoved the dildo into Bonnie's ass making her cry in absolute bliss.

Bonnie was reaching her limit, but Ash didn't care. He rammed his cock so hard into Bonnie that her belly was slowly getting pushed up. The throbbing of Ash's cock made Bonnie go insane, juices were squirting out of her young pussy. Ash couldn't hold it back anymore with one huge thrust he shot a massive load into Bonnie making her stomach expand, she basically looked pregnant by this point.

Bonnie put her hand over her pussy to stop Ash's cum from leaking out, but Serena moved Bonnie's hand out of the way.

"Bonnie please let me clean this up for you," Serena squealed. She kneeled down started to suck out all of Ash cum right of Bonnie's pussy.

"Serena were not done yet!" Ash yelled. He flipped Serena over so that he fuck her from above. Bonnie let Serena eat out her pussy, but in return Bonnie sucked and licked Serena's massive double D breasts.

Sweet delicious milk squirted out of Serena's breasts and into Bonnie's mouth. Ash came one more time into Serena's pussy completely over filling her. Ash's cum squirted everywhere and the tent was now a complete mess.

Ash stood up tall, Serena and Bonnie began to suck on his cock. Bonnie worked at Ash's balls while Serena ran her mouth up and down Ash's massive cock. Although Bonnie was a completely new at servicing cock. Her teeth digging into Ash's balls just felt so good.

"Guys I-I'm going to cum," Ash struggled to speak.

Bonnie stopped sucking Ash's balls and joined Serena in an effort to catch some cum in her mouth. Bonnie was so excited to finally have a proper taste of Ash's thick cum.

*Ring Ring Ring*

Bonnie's eyes shot open. She looked around and saw Serena silently sleeping beside her. She tapped on her alarm clock to stop the annoying noise. She quickly sighed at the realization of what had happened.

"It was all just a dream," Bonnie quietly said.

(-0-)

 **Author Notes: Yeah so that just happened um... So tell me what you thought and I hope this fic doesn't get deleted IT IS RATED M AFTER ALL.**


End file.
